


waiting game

by luthorpolastri



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, This is bald Lena porn, bald lena, pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorpolastri/pseuds/luthorpolastri
Summary: The one with a heat wave and bald Lena.





	waiting game

Lena looked through her window in pain. She wanted to leave her office so badly for the first time in her life that doing paperwork was talking too much of her patience today. She took the last sip of her cold coffee with a sigh. If only she didn’t have to read the paperwork for the M&A company she was buying, she wouldn’t have to suffer through that fucking heat wave dressed and bored. It was driving her mad that it was so hot out there that even her superpotent air-conditioner wasn’t doing its job properly.  
  
She tried one more time to lower the temperature of the room, because this was too much of a sadistic joke, but it was to no avail and nothing happened. The fucking office was on fire and she would burn to death before it was time to go home, she was sure. And then, it became even more unbearable as a second sun appeared on her balcony, with loose hair and tight blue and red suit, and she forgot everything else because she was here. Her sunshine. Her Kara.  
  
The minute Kara entered her office with that knowing smirk of hers, all Lena could think about was how gorgeous she was and just how delicious Kara was under the suit. The ripped abs and biceps were very engraved in her mind, and Lena licked her lips as she remembered the feeling of touching them. The brightness in those blue eyes matched the smirk and all Lena could want was getting Kara out of her suit and having her bending her over her desk and fucking her senseless.  
  
Lena’s eyes traveled lower and lower from Kara’s lips to the growing budge in those hips and was halfway through licking her lips in delight again when she saw the hungry look on Kara’s face as she approached Lena’s desk.  
  
She was once again very glad she had soundproofed her office after Kara’s first visit like that and was on her feet in a heartbeat, before Kara could touch her. She knew that smile and she knew that look and she absolutely knew what happened when Kara directed them at her. She wasn’t at all surprised when Kara asked her to bend over and hold the edges of her desk. She only did as she was told and let a whimper leave her lips when Kara slapped her ass.  
  
She almost unable to breathe as fire was going through her veins. She felt the second slap and bit her lips to hide the moan, but it was useless. Nothing could break the spell she was in.  
  
She felt her skirt being pushed up and the soft hands grabbing her bare ass and groaned. She knew Kara delighted in breaking her apart bit by bit and offered no resistance whatsoever.  
  
She heard a zipper coming down behind her and felt her panty being pushed to the side and just grabbed the desk harder, her knuckles whitening. Lena gasped as felt the same pressure she felt the night before and breathed in as Kara’s cock slipped past her clit.  
  
“You like this, don’t you?” Kara whispered in her neck, biting her shoulders through the blouse and slipping just the tiniest bit inside her.  
  
Lena half moaned a yes as she felt Kara’s length slowly entering her.  
  
“You’re so wet and tight for me, Lena.” Kara said, waiting her Lena to get used to her before she started thrusting. “So tight.”  
  
“Fuck me, Kara” was all Kara could hear from the bald woman under her. Kara chuckled and moved as slowly as possible just to drive Lena mad. “Harder.”  
  
Kara complied and filled her to the brim before pulling out and starting it all over again. She liked driving Lena insane so much.  
  
As Kara felt Lena get closer and closer to the edge, she lightly pressed her palm on Lena’s neck and circled the bald woman’s clit with the other, feeling Lena’s scream before hearing it as she rode that high. The walls milking her cock and the lingering scream did it for her and she came just a few seconds after Lena, filling her with her cum.  
  
Kara nipped at Lena’s ears, calling out her name and it was that low and seductive voice that made Lena shiver as if she was waking up from a dream. She had just screamed her lungs out from the force of her orgasm and feeling spent and so, so full. She wasn’t able to move and was barely able to breathe as Kara kissed her neck down, slipping out of her. She groaned at the loss and felt arms embrace her and pick her up, leaving her lying on the couch, as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Kara kissed Lena, grinning from ear to ear, kneeled in front of her, and slowly Lena let herself be brought back to real life as Kara whispered there was a Supergirl emergency and she had to leave.


End file.
